Timeline
This is the timeline of the Avatar universe. 2104 :Birth of Dr. Grace Augustine. 2114 :Latest possible date of Able Ryder's birthCalculated by the fact that by the time of the tsunami accident he has been a soldier for around 9 years, joined at the age of 18 2126 August :August 24: Births of Jake and Tom Sully. 2129 :By this year, Earth has undergone significant deforestation coupled with the almost total extinction of wildlife on land and in the oceans. :Pandora is discovered by human astronomers. 2132 :Latest possible date Able Ryder joins the army 2134 :Events of James Cameron's Avatar: iPod/iPhone Game. :Death of Ryan Lorenz. 2137 :Latest possible date Able Ryder excels at Signals and Decoding 2139 :Dr. Grace Augustine arrives on Pandora http://www.oscars.org/press/presskits/nominations/pdf/avatar.pdf pg. 11 2140s :Latest possible date Able Ryder joins the RDA. :Sometime early in the decade, an accident during tectonic subduction exercises in a deep-sea trench induces a tremendous tsunami that engulfs a large section of the Pacific coast. By that time, Able Ryder is 27 or older.Pandorapedia article for Able Ryder 2145 :Tom Sully begins his training for the Avatar Program. 2146 :Dr. Anson Langley arrives on Pandora, working for the Avatar Program. 2147 :Dr. Victor Monroe arrives on Pandora, and begins research on the biogenetic uses of Unobtanium. :The Xenobiologist Dr. Jerome Epstein arrives on Pandora. :Commander Fulson arrives on Pandora, working for the Security Operations in the Grave's Bog sector. :Able Ryder leaves for Pandora. 2148 :Summer: Tom Sully is mugged and killed. July :July 7: Jake Sully picks a fight in a bar and is thrown out; RDA agents approach him and inform him about the Avatar Program. :Tom Sully is cremated. :July 28: Jake Sully and some marines leave Earth on ISV Venture Star for Pandora. 2152 :The events of James Cameron's Avatar: The Game occur. :Able Ryder (Avatar driver and Signal Specialist) arrives on Pandora with other marines and workers. :Dr. René Harper joins with the Na'vi along with two other Avatar drivers (and Able Ryder if he sides with the Na'vi). :Dr. René Harper is killed (in both Na'vi and RDA storylines). :Willow Island is bombed and destroyed. :Commander Falco goes rogue and is killed (in both Na'vi and RDA storylines). 2154 :The events of Avatar occur. May :May 19: Jake Sully and Norm Spellman (along with other personnel) arrive on Pandora and meet Grace; they are shown their Avatar bodies for the first time and Jake records his first video log. :May 20: At 8:00 Jake and Norm Spellman take their Avatars out for the first time. :May 21/22: At 9:00 Trudy Chacon takes Grace, Jake, Norm and Lyle Wainfleet into Pandora's forests; Jake is chased by a Thanator, he meets Neytiri who takes him to the Omaticaya Clan. :May 22: Jake is told his mission to remove the Omaticaya from their Hometree. ::Jake is trained to ride a direhorse, he tries with Pale. :May ?: At evening Dr. Max Patel sees Jake describing the Hometree to the marines. Presumably he notifies Grace, who decides to move away from the base. :May ?: Next day Chacon takes Grace, Jake, Norm and their Avatars to Hallelujah Mountains. :May 30: 21:32 Jake records his twelfth video log at Site 26. June :June 29: Jake records his 42nd video log at Site 26, around a month after the team arrived there. :June or August ?: Jake persuades Mo'at to let Grace visit the village again. August :August ?: Jake kills a Hexapede and becomes a taronyu (hunter). :August ?: Jake tames a Banshee and becomes an Ikran Makto. :August ?: Neytiri takes Jake to the Tree of Souls. :August 13: Jake is threatened by a Great Leonopteryx. The night Neytiri tells him about her grandfather's grandfather who was the fifth Toruk Makto. ::At 23:00 Jake starts showing doubts about who he is on his video log number 87. :August ?: Jake returns to the base and reports to Colonel Quaritch. :August 18: Jake is accepted as one of the people, Jake and Neytiri mate at the Tree of Voices. :August 19: RDA Bulldozers level the Tree of Voices. After Jake damaged the cameras of one bulldozer Quaritch leaves for Site 26 to take them back to the base. Jake, Grace, and Norm are confined to Hell's Gate. ::The Omaticaya take revenge, attacking the bulldozers and escorts that destroyed the Tree of Voices. :August 20: ::RDA SecOps forces find the wreckages of the bulldozers, Parker Selfridge orders Hometree to be destroyed. ::Destruction of The Hometree, Eytukan dies and Tsu'tey succeeds him as Clan leader. ::Jake, Norm and Grace are put into custody but at night Trudy and Max help them escape. Grace is hit by Quaritch' shots; they all board Trudy's Samson 16 and leave. ::The rebels take a Link Shack from Site 26 to the Tree of Souls. . :August 21: At dawn, the Omaticaya arrive at the Tree of Souls. The Link Shack lands somewhere nearby. ::Jake tames a Great Leonopteryx and as Toruk Makto, finds the Omaticaya in the Tree of Souls. ::At night, Grace succumbs to wounds and dies. :August 22: Jake and Neytiri gather all the Na'vi clans (including Omaticaya, Horse Clan, and Ikran Clan). ::Max tells Jake that the base is mobilized for a preemptive attack. :August 23: At 6:00 Assault on the Tree of Souls. Trudy, Tsu'tey and Quaritch die in battle. Na'vi victory. :August 24: Jake makes his last log entry. His consciousness is permanently transferred to his Avatar. References de:Zeitschiene pl:Kalendarium Category:Years